blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Unmeiken Unit
Unmeiken Units, or “Swords of Fate” are individuals tempered into a controllable weapon by their negativity in a singular point such as sorrow, hatred, etc. Unlike the Murakumo, they are not copies of each other nor are they created in a lab. This makes each one unique in appearance and power. They are “born” from within a special host soul with a connection to the Soul Codex. This process being similar to how the Yomi Serpents came to be. The hosts or vessel must have a dormant or awakened connection to the Soul Codex in order to tap into its power and release the unit. When the connection is tapped into, by Azure or Soularma, or something similar, their soul becomes trapped to an ill and inescapable fate where the unit grows from the soul’s negativity. It begins small as a seed and gradually worsens, to the point they become capable of accessing their negative energy and forces to the highest degree, until eventually their soul shatters from it all, and they enter a stasis of instability, slowly altering themselves until they awaken as the Unmeiken. This being said, their previous existence becomes sealed away to give way to their new form. Considered as using emotions as a weapon, their very presence is imposing, as well as unique to each one, and Ire considers them to be superior to the Murakumo. These units possess free will, however they are sworn loyal to carry out the fate of the one who forges them. Oftentimes due to their negativity they really don't seem to mind being tied to this, and share common goal of despising humanity for giving them their negative emotions. Representing common traits of the darkest side of humanity such as hatred, cruelty, pride, etc... Ire, Tabor, and the Primal are believed to be the only ones with knowledge of making them. It’s unknown why the trio is creating them however. Interestingly, it is possible to make one out of Positive influence and emotion, however, it’s never been done before, nor is it known how to. History Unmeiken Units were one of the many projects the MOR had going on. Lyre is one of the few believed to have been created. The idea came from Ire and the Primal himself, basing the creation process off the data of a successful unit that was oddly, never seen by anyone, so how they have the data of said unit is unknown. The projects were eventually dropped since none were ever successfully awakened and completed. Reason being most of those who were to become vessels had simply been unable to contain the energy and the unit could never complete itself from the vessels. Others simply couldn't handle the strain of the units and perished the moment the unit resonated with them, seeing they lacked the proper energy to handle such a powerful soul within their body. These units later resurfaced during the current events when suitable vessels began to appear. It is unknown if the Unmeiken were connected to other past projects of the MOR or not. Known Units Sword of the Unforgiving: Kuiaito Vessel: Soliece An unmeiken born through the unforgiving nature of Soliece using her Soularma as a conduit. As a child, Soliece had witnessed Kaemyn's murderous rampage in Otoko, holding a grudge against him, and becoming unable to forgive his cruel actions. She held him personally responsible for the loss of her home town. This later blossomed into a general disliking of any rebellious actions against the MOR and a warped view in seeing everything in their acts as helping the people preserve their peace by containing dangerous people with powers like Kaemyn's. These feelings of negativity were all primer for Ire in Fate Reclamation to use and manipulate into the seed for Kuiaito. When Soliece first met Ire he wiped her memory of the truth of what the MOR was doing to erase any complications, and inserted her into the MOR so over time he could temper Kuiaito inside of her. Soliece tried to resist when she began to figure out the MOR's real intentions from her friend Lyre, but Tabor saw this to an end quickly during his overwatch of her recent behavior. He broke her soul and spirit down into surrender and let Ire take her to continue the process of gaining Kuiaito. After Ire forced a broken down Soliece to witness Meifeng's sorrow and hopelessness, including the near act of taking her own life, Soliece grew cold and began to lose her own hope letting her soul fall further into the process. The final scenario that was used to temper Kuiaito was a deadly combat session with the one who she'd viewed as the root of her pain, Kaemyn. Ire weakened Kaemyn and let Soliece express her negativity openly through their fight. Rue stepped in eventually and forced Soliece away before she could seriously harm him, taking Kaemyn and fleeing the scene. Having been able to gain a lot of negative energy to fuel her own soul with from that encounter, Kuiaito took over in an incomplete state at that point. Her awakening occurred at the end of Soliece's story when her soul reached its peak point and began to craft her new form within the cocoon. Kuiaito sees everything that opposes the MOR and Ire as unforgivable. Sword of the Cruel: Reikouzin Vessel: Vince Soveta Unit Ability: Blood Manipulation, works with his awakened Soularma Akumu. Blood is a weapon to him, using it to empower Akumu and his own attacks in a crimson aura. He turns the enemies torture and agony into his own energy and can restore himself this way. An Unmeiken unit whose sole existence is based on cruelty, forcefully made to come to existence through a normally respectable and peaceful Vince through Reikouzin's crude weapon, the Soularma: Chi Akumu, "Blood Nightmare". Ire considers him to be one of the stronger Unmeiken with his power over the Blood Nightmare. Vince never initially started out cruel. He was a well respected member of his family and took in Rue Soveta as his younger sister when she was given to them by the Primal. One day the neon eyed man named Ire came to their home to claim Rue, as she was a project for the MOR and they needed her for help in completing one of their recent projects. Vince defended her fiercely, however, he was easily stopped by Ire and captured along with Rue. The two were taken back to the Otoko branch where Vince received training as a way to redeem his attempt at defiance against the MOR. Before this however, Ire wiped his memory of what he saw that day and instilled negative energy into his soul with his power to plant a seed for Reikouzin to grow off of eventually. He was then exposed to cruel methods of fighting, trained in the art of killing and painful, crude combat. He climbed ranks and showed great prowess over the years, summoning Blood Nightmare gave him the name "Executioner" and he began to become fascinated in fighting and causing torment to others. Vince received a promotion to General Enforcer of the MOR, though he was forced to sell out his soul to the MOR eternally, which gave him the power to be able to contain a soul of the Unmeiken and his soul and the Soularma began to resonate after that time. During his missions in Fate Reclamation, Vince seemed to have some knowledge of the price he'd paid for his power, realizing how cruel of a person he'd become, and selling his soul made him realize he'd become entangled in a fate he couldn't escape. Vince had no real choice but to accept it, when Tabor had gained command over him through Ire's demands, Vince was forced into harming his own sister much to his internal disarray. This sewed the threads of cruelty inside him tight and he left with Ire and the others after that, having been called back to the HQ. Three years later, Vince had completely succumbed to the powers of his Soularma, no longer offering any kind of resistance against his inner cruelty. Reikouzin slowly surfaced over time, prominent in several encounters with Alexandria as well as Satoru. Eventually his soul and Akumu fully resonated during the true ending of Paradox Distortion, giving Reikouzin his way into Vince, and he pushed him out as the dominant soul in existence. Sword of the Prideful: Hikori Vessel: Akane Nanaya-Suzuki An Unmeiken who was born through the pride of Akane, using her Soul Codex connection from Miwa's interactions with Asuva as conduit for the needed power to channel the negativity and create her. The technical primer for Hikori through Akane made her a viable vessel through her pride. Akane always held herself in high esteem, and in the past had even confronted her older sister Izumi about it. Izumi openly admitting that she envied her at times for her immense sense of pride in her body, and skills. Her pride never let her be taken down by the harsh comments of humanity either. Akane had been dealing with lack of power compared to her sister and Kaleena who'd become quite strong in the course of three years during the after events of Fate Reclamation. Ire had seen potential in the beastkin during his encounter with Izumi when Akane attempted to stand to him herself. Ire had managed to sneak the dark matter energy of his Soularma into her soul and begin the process of growing Hikori within her. After facing Vince head on they'd ended up fueling both of their souls need for negative energy and strengthened each other. Sword of the Feared: Wasore Vessel: Izumi Nanaya-Suzuki Unit Ability: Hypnotism An Unmeiken who was born through the fear and inferiority within Izumi, as such Wasore is quite vain and quite accomplished towards manipulation using her power over hypnotism techniques. Izumi's inferiority came from growing up with beastkin blood. Teased for being a half-breed, she felt as if she wasn't human or beastkin because of her blood. This was subdued thanks to Kaleena's arrival. But this wasn't the only inferiority complex. Akane teased her often about her smaller chest. Izumi took this really personally, considering she was older and wiser then Akane, or so she believed. Izumi's fear was brought up as a result of not being able to protect people she cared about. Whether it was Akane, Kaleena, or someone else, she felt like it was up to her to have the power to protect everyone, especially Kaleena. Much to her dismay, she was proven time and time again by Ire, to not have the necessary power to even contend with her. This caused a downward spiral in her personality, caused by repeated losses to Ire. The coupling of fear and inferiority led to the birth of Wasore. Whether she was near another vessel, or just through negativity, Wasore would surface about at random times. The most notably, was when she was around Lyre. As she progressed, the negativity became too much for her, and she transformed into Wasore. The most noted aspects of Wasore is that she matches Akane's chest, and Kaleena's tail. The things that Izumi had most often thought about. Sword of the Envious: Netaya Vessel: Meifeng Hua Unit Ability: Copying abilities, took on the Feral Spirit form of Luko. Losing everything and seeing others have what she doesn't, Meifeng's hidden envy has caused this sword to begin to grow. Meifeng lost her memory, her parents, her sister, and her happiness. To the point she would become jealous of seeing people happy when she was absolutely miserable. She attempted to make a friendship with Caliber, but it didn't end well. She felt like she was still mostly ignored. That jealousy only grew as she saw Caliber again. This jealousy spurred her to join Sector Seven, as she knew Kokonoe wouldn't press her for details. However, despite maintaining a cold demeanor toward meeting Satoru and Caliber again, she mentally broke down in front of Luko. The two seemed to grow from there as Meifeng spilled her thoughts to Luko about what she did know from her sister telling her. Kokonoe and Satoru urged Luko to bring out her feminine side, while Satoru also added a warning about Meifeng's past. A brutal murder of a beastkin that Meifeng was involved in. Tabor eventually revealed the truth of her murdering the beastkin, and this ended up triggering the power to release the Feral form from the surfacing sword, where Netaya gained full control. Sword of the ??? Sword of the ??? Sword of the ??? Sword of the ???: ???/Lyre Vessel: None, was created as a unit, therefore is her own vessel. Unit Ability: Is able to drain the light from a soul which can permanently alter one if not stopped quickly. Lyre is known to be a dormant Unmeiken unit created by the MOR by the time of the end of her story in Paradox Distortion. She is possibly the only one to have been created, but she was never properly awakened. Lyre was outfitted with the incomplete Azure Bane by Ire, to act as a direct counter method to people with powers derived from Azure energy, effecting people like Kaemyn, Saeth, and Izumi. Attempted Units Some people were used to try and create units, but for whatever reason, ended up becoming duds. Yuugan Vessel: Matt Yuugan was an attempted Unmeiken unit by Relius Clover. However, Matt's soul was not substantial to house the power of the forming unit, and he is considered a failed sword. He contains the power of the "Negative Element" SMI from Matt's elemental Azure. In Paradox Distortion, Matt had the negative emotions for the unit, built up from a combination of the 3 years prior and current events. It spawned from a hidden distaste with the Resistance and for the way he felt it treated him. The feelings of being the "black sheep" of the group only led to further this, with almost everyone in the Resistance treating him as a dead weight in his eyes. He became a sort of rival to Kaemyn after the incident where he'd said Matt couldn't hold a candle to his power. Despite Kaemyn having said this in a negative state of mind and recalled nothing of the event, Matt took it to heart and the words ate at him for sometime. In Chaotic Afflictions he made a choice to leave the group, and traveled with a fox beastkin women named Karuma. The two traveled to the sector to find both Relius and Tabor, the two targets of Matt. Matt showed his growing negativity throughout the story. Staying out of the Resistance's way unable to be with the people he'd grown distant from including his own sister Caliber. "The Eight Core Essences" Eight core essences of negativity were hinted at within Chaotic Afflictions and are said to have been the "strongest" negative emotions that became their own soul in the depths of the boundary to the Abysmal Rift. At first it was believed to be nine, however Kaemyn during a connection with the boundary confirmed it to actually be eight. They are the Unmeiken who never had vessels in any point in time and are currently surfacing in the current timeline with help from Ire and the others. Their purposes are unknown and said by Reikouzin to be a "Family Secret". Ire plans to eventually allow all eight of the core essences to surface. *Unforgivness - Soliece/Kuiaito *Cruelty - Vince/Reikouzin *Pride - Akane/Hikori *Fear - Izumi/Wasore *Envy - Meifeng *Hopelessness - Lyre/Akiramyu *Hate - Azeria/Kirau *Despair - Rue/Zetsuna *Chaotic - Kaemyn/Konra There's actually nine, Kaemyn's memory as one was removed from him when he was initially created. In truth, Kaemyn is the only Unmeiken alongside Lyre to be created with the Azure's power. The Essences in truth are all a piece of Kaemyn's true soul which he alone couldn't hold until gaining the full power of the Azure which he'd done for Rue after breaking away from Konra as the incomplete sword. Ire however after being defeated by Saeth, later revealed his identity as Ophius, after regaining his soul's power that was sealed away with Ragna. Ophius forcefully recreated Kaemyn's soul and had the created Zetsuna from Rue's betrayal and despair, and used her to observe the souls to design a God Unit which Saeth and the others were forced to fight against in the final game. Trivia *Unmeiken technically means "Sword of Fate". This is because they were tempered to fulfill the wishes of the one who released them, their soul is sealed giving the idea their fate is set as well. *The units are considered successor to the Murakumo by the MOR, however, the Unmeiken have been around far longer than the Murakumo according to Tenrai. *Currently only Ire has been seen able to be the one to "wake" the Unmeiken. It isn't known if anyone else actually can, or if there is a specification for a person to be able to do so. *Cauldrons aren't needed to give birth to an Unmeiken unit. This is because they use the negative energy from their own soul to smelt themselves into existence. However, during this process of turning their negative energy into power and to create their new form, they do make a cocoon since the energy still needs to be focused, and its basically a mini cauldron or soul casket. Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Iconoclast Saga Category:Unmeiken Unit Category:Archived Articles